The invention relates to a device for an inherently safe matching of signals and more specifically to a device that allows the safe and efficient exchange of input/output modules within an automating system.
Such a device is known from WO 92/04813. Such a device for an inherently safe signal matching is intended to provide a safe separation, in the sense of an explosion protection, of the signal flow between an automating system and so-called field devices, i.e. sensors and actuators, in connection with an explosion-endangered process.
With the known device, a number of input/output modules can be plugged into a backwall plate with an assembly rail. These input/output modules are connected by means of a communications unit, also plugged into the assembly rail, with a computer of the automating system, wherein the setting of parameters and the initialization of the device takes place directly by the automating system.
This applies in the same way for performing a diagnosis, which is also performed directly by the automating system.